wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Stara Ziemia/I/IV
Z pociągu błyskawicznego Sztokholm—Aszuan wysiadła młoda dziewczyna o jasnych włosach i dużych ciemnobłękitnych oczach, patrzących na świat jak gdyby z dziecięcym jeszcze zdumieniem... Postępował za nią, niosąc w ręku drobne walizki, siwy, ale czerstwy jegomość o wyłupiastych nieco oczach w twarzy zarazem patriarchalnej, chytrej, tępej i poczciwej. Niewygodnie mu było w stroju, wedle najświeższej mody skrojonym, do którego snadź nie przywykł, i czuł się trochę zmęczonym uporczywie graną rolą młodzieńca, chociaż starał się nie okazywać tego po sobie. Do dziewczyny, ledwo stanęła na dworcu, przybiegł żywo sam dyrektor największego hotelu: Old-Great-Cataract-Palace, i z pełnym godności pokłonem wskazał jej ręką oczekujący samochód elektryczny. — Apartamenty są od wczoraj przygotowane — rzekł z lekkim wyrzutem w głosie. Dziewczyna się uśmiechnęła. — Dziękuję, kochany dyrektorze, iż się sam trudziłeś, aby mnie powitać, ale ja doprawdy wczoraj przybyć nie mogłam. Wszak telegrafowałam. Dyrektor skłonił się znowu. — Wczorajszy koncert odwołano. Mówiąc to, wskazywał znów ręką pojazd oczekujący. — Ach nie! — rzeczy moje tylko zabierzcie... Pan ma gdzieś kwity - zwróciła się do towarzysza. — Ja pójdą piechotą. Nieprawdaż, panie Benedykcie? Będzie przyjemnie. To tak niedaleko. Rześki staruszek bąknął coś pod nosem, szukając kwitów po kieszeniach, a dyrektor cofnął się dyskretnie, usiłując nie okazać zgorszenia. Sławna Aza mogła mieć fantazje nawet tak nieprawdopodobne, aby chodzić piechotą. Śpiewaczka, minąwszy kolejowe zabudowania, szła żwawo aleją, niskimi palmami wysadzoną. Z lubością wciągała w pierś słodkie powietrze skłaniającego się dnia wiosennego. Dzisiaj rano, w futra ciepłe otulona, wsiadła do wagonu w Sztokholmie — w ciągu kilkunastu godzin przeleciała tunelem popod morze Bałtyckie i wszerz przez Europę i znowu tunelem pod wodami Śródziemnego Morza i przez wschodnią krawędź Sahary — i oto, nim słońce zaszło, patrzy na nie z brzegu Nilowego, wyciągając z rozkoszą w cieple młode gibkie członki, długim siedzeniem nieco zdrętwiałe. Szła, radą z ruchu, tak szybko, zapominając o swym towarzyszu, który zaledwie mógł jej nadążyć, że nie spostrzegła nawet, jak się znalazła przed ogromnym hotelem. Przygotowano jej pokoje na uprzywilejowanym najwyższym piętrze z szerokim widokiem na zalew Nilu, który niegdyś, przed wiekami za młodu, rzucał się tutaj ze skał kaskadą, zgubioną obecnie w podniesionej tamami wodzie, użyźniającej pustynną ongi okolicę... Siadając do liftu, spytała o kąpiel — była naturalnie gotowa. Do stołu kazała podać za dwie godziny we własnej jadalni, nie chcąc schodzić do wspólnej sali. Poleciwszy panu Benedyktowi czuwanie nad służbą, -znoszącą pakunki, zamknęła się zaraz w swej sypialni i odprawiła nawet garderobianę. W ścianie obok łóżka były drzwi do łazienki; otworzyła je szeroko i poczęła się zwinnymi rękoma sama rozbierać. W bieliźnie już siadła na sofie i twarz podparła dłonią. Duże oczy jej: straciły wyraz dziecięcy, upór jakiś niezłomny wyjrzał z nich twardym, zimnym połyskiem i zaciął drobne usta purpurowe. Dumała chwilę... Szybkim ruchem zerwała się i podbiegła do telefonu, po przeciwnej stronie łóżka umieszczonego. Zadzwoniła gwałtownie. — Proszę mnie połączyć z centralną stacją telefonów europejskich... Nadsłuchiwała jakiś czas w milczeniu. — Tak. Dobrze. Tutaj Aza. Gdzie jest doktor Jacek obecnie? Proszę sprawdzić. W kilka sekund jej odpowiedziano: — Jego Ekscelencja Naczelny Inspektor sieci telegraficznej Stanów Zjednoczonych Europy znajduje się teraz w swym mieszkaniu w Warszawie. — Proszę o połączenie i znak... Rzuciła słuchawki i przeszła znów ku sofie, wyciągając się na miękkich poduszkach z podwiniętymi pod głowę rękami. Uśmiech dziwny rozchylił teraz jej usta — oczy, zapatrzone w strop, błyszczały. Lekki odgłos dzwonka przywołał ją znowu do aparatu. — Czy to ty jesteś, Jacku? — Tak, to ja. — Jestem w Aszuan. — Wiem. Miałaś tam być już wczoraj. — Nie byłam. Nie chciałam, aby się wczorajszy koncert odbył. — Tak? — Nie spytasz, dlaczego? — Hm... — Przecież ty wczoraj miałeś doroczne zebranie Akademii... Chwyciła szybko wyciągniętą ręką mały notatnik z kości słoniowej, który rozbierając się na krzesło obok porzuciła i spojrzawszy na zapisek, pośpiesznie z jakiegoś dziennika po drodze zrobiony, mówiła dalej: — O godzinie ósmej wieczorem, w Wiedniu. Miałeś mówić o... Nie mogła przeczytać niewyraźnie napisanego słowa, więc rzuciła notatnik i dokończyła z lekkim wyrzutem w głosie: — Widzisz, ja wiem! — Więc cóż? — Nie byłbyś mógł być obecnym. Koncert odbędzie się jutro. — I jutro ja nie będę. — Będziesz! — Nie mogę. — Wszakże samolotem w parę godzin... — Więc nie chcę. Zaśmiała się głośno, srebrzyście. — Chcesz! O, jak ty chcesz, Jacku... I będziesz. Do widzenia! Nie... jeszcze... Jesteś? Wiesz, co ja robię w tej chwili? — Jest pora obiadowa. Siądziesz wkrótce do stołu. — Nie. Idę do kąpieli! Nie mam już prawie nic na sobie... Rzuciła ze śmiechem słuchawki i zdarłszy jednym ruchem rąk z siebie koszulę, skoczyła do wanny marmurowej. Pan Benedykt tymczasem, odprawiwszy służbę, począł jeszcze raz troskliwym okiem przeliczać złożone pakunki. Było wszystko w najzupełniejszym porządku. Przeszedł teraz do swojego pokoju, który go zaraz na wstępie zaniepokoił. Wydał mu się zbyt wielkim i ozdobnym. Szukał przez pewien czas oczyma cennika po ścianie, a gdy go nie mógł znaleźć, zadzwonił. Wchodzącego lokaja zapytał o cenę. Służący spojrzał zdumiony: takie pytania nie były w zwyczaju w Old-Great-Cataract-Palace, mimo to jednak odpowiedział z szacunkiem, wymieniając kwotę istotnie wysoką. Pan Benedykt z wyrazem dobrodusznej chytrości rozwarł wyłupiaste oczy i przybrał minę tajemniczą a poufałą. — Mój kochanku, czy nie macie pokoju trochę tańszego? Widzisz, to dla mnie jest za drogo. Dobrze wychowany lokaj usiłował mimo wszystko zachować kamienny wyraz twarzy. — Na tym piętrze nie ma innych pokojów. — Czemuż nie spytaliście się? — Sądziliśmy, że w towarzystwie pani Azy... — Tak, tak, serce, ale ja całe życie ciężko pracowałem nie na to, aby wam teraz niepotrzebnie napychać kieszenie. — Więc chyba o piętro niżej... — Ha, cóż robić! Każ przenieść moje rzeczy, kochanku. Przeszedł na dół i rozgościł się we wskazanym mu przez złośliwość lokaja pokoju, który wprawdzie nie o wiele był tańszy, ale za to ciemny prawie zupełnie i pełen ohydnej woni benzyny, zalatującej od jakiegoś umieszczonego w podwórzu motoru. Pan Benedykt westchnął ciężko i uporządkowawszy rzeczy swoje, wyszedł na przechadzkę, nie zapominając zamknąć drzwi szczelnie na klucz za sobą. Naprzeciw hotelu był ogromny dom gry. Stary pan wolnym krokiem zwrócił się w tamtą stronę. Wprawdzie on sam nie byłby nigdy zaryzykował ani jednej sztuki złota dla rzeczy tak niepewnej, jak ruleta, ale lubił patrzeć, jak inni pieniądze tracili. Dawało mu to wzruszenie dosyć dziwnego rodzaju. Czuł się mianowicie podniesionym na duchu i rozrzewnionym niemal myślą o własnej rozumnej oszczędności w porównaniu z lekkomyślnymi albo chciwymi graczami. Bo pan Benedykt chciwym ani też skąpym zasadniczo nie był. Miał namiętność do śpiewu i włóczył się chętnie po świecie kosztownymi pociągami, byle tylko być w towarzystwie zachwycających go śpiewaczek. Namyślał się też poważnie nad tym, żeby mieć jaką przygodę miłosną, ale ponieważ brak mu było wprawy w, tym względzie, więc odkładał rzecz na później. We drzwiach sali gry zaczepił go wytworny lokaj. — Pan nie we fraku? — rzekł, obrzucając go krytycznym spojrzeniem. Wściekłość ogarnęła pana Benedykta. — Nie jestem we fraku, głupcze! — odparł z godnością o ile możności jak największą i odepchnąwszy zastępującego mu drogę służącego, wszedł do środka. Ale to drobne zajście zepsuto mu humor. Krążył przez pewien czas po sali, gniewało go to, że ludzie, na których dziś patrzył, przeważnie wygrywali, dochodząc do pieniędzy bez trudu, a jemu sprawiając zgorszenie, a gdy wreszcie jakaś wymalowana kokotka poprosiła go o pożyczkę stu sztuk złota, odwrócił się bez słowa na pięcie i podążył z powrotem do hotelu. Tutaj Aza oczekiwała go już w jadalni. Po obiedzie we dwoje zjedzonym pan Benedykt podsunął śpiewaczce papierośnicę. Usunęła ją lekko dłonią. — Nie, dziękuję. Nie będę palić. A i pana proszę, abyś nie palił dzisiaj przy mnie. Muszę gardła na jutro szanować. Staruszek schował papierośnicę skwapliwie, choć z pewnym smutkiem na dobrotliwej twarzy. — Przejdź pan do swego pokoju na papierosa — rzekła Aza — i wróć za chwilę. Wszakże to obok. — Nie. Przeniosłem się o piętro niżej. — Dlaczego? — Tutaj byto dla mnie zbyt drogo. Aza wybuchnęła śmiechem. — Pyszny jesteś, staruszku! Przecież pan masz mnóstwo pieniędzy. Pan Benedykt uczuł się dotkniętym. Pojrzał z ojcowską pobłażliwością na śmiejącą się dziewczynę i z lekkim wyrzutem w głosie wypowiedział głęboką sentencję: — Moja droga pani, kto pieniędzy nie szanuje, tego i pieniądze szanować nie będą. Ja mam, bo ich nie wyrzucam na próżno. — Ba, więc po cóż je pan masz? — To moja rzecz. Bodaj aby móc po każdym występie zasypać panią kwiatami. Pracowałem ciężko przez połowę życia... Gdybym tak postępował, jak pani... — Jak ja?! — Naturalnie. Odwołała pani telegraficznie koncert wczorajszy i musi pani teraz zapłacić olbrzymią karę Towarzystwu... — Tak mi się podoba! — Ach, gdyby się to pani przynajmniej tak podobało! Ale spóźniła się pani droga tylko przez lekkomyślność — przez nieuwagę opuściła pani ostatni pociąg, zasiedziawszy się na tym przyjęciu w klubie. A nie mówiłem!... Śpiewaczka zerwała się nagle. Dziecięce jej oczy zapłonęły gniewem. — Panie, ani słowa! ani słowa o tym nikomu! To zresztą jest nieprawda. Nie przyjechałam wczoraj, bo nie chciałam. — Ależ, paniusiu droga, po cóż ten gniew? — łagodził przerażony staruszek. — Ja doprawdy nie chciałem pani zrobić przykrości i nie myślałem... Aza już się śmiała. — Nic wielkiego. Och, jaką pan masz minę zakłopotaną! — Panie Benedykcie — rzuciła naraz niespodziewanie — czy ładna jestem? Stała przed nim wyprężona w lekkiej barwnej sukni domowej o szerokich rękawach, w klin pod szyję wyciętej. Głowę w jasnej włosów koronie odrzuciła w tył, dłonie na karku zaplotła, wysuwając białe łokcie krągłe z opadłych rękawów. Naprzód podane usta zadrgały jej wabiącym uśmiechem, co wzdyma wargi, bojąc się niby nazbyt ich rozchylić, by nie umknęły pocałunkowi... — Ładna, ładna! — szeptał mężczyzna, patrząc na nią zachwyconymi oczyma. — Czy bardzo ładna? — Bardzo... — Piękna? — Piękna! Cudowna! Jedyna! — Zmęczona jestem — odezwała się, znowu niespodziewanie ton zmieniając. — Idź pan już do siebie. Ale po jego odejściu nie udała się na spoczynek. Wsparła białe łokcie na stole i wcisnąwszy brodę w dłonie, siedziała tak zamyślona ze ściągniętymi brwiami i twardo zaciśniętymi usty. Nie dopity kieliszek wina szampańskiego stał przed nią, grając topazową tęczą w bijącym zewsząd blasku świec elektrycznych. Szkło było weneckie, stare, nieprzepłacone — cienkie jak płatek róży — o barwie nieco zielonej, jak gdyby lekką mgłą opałową i złotą przyprószonej. Obok na śnieżnym obrusie walały się olbrzymie, prawie białe grona winne z Algieru, i mniejsze, do krwi skrzepłej barwą podobne, z greckich wysp szczęśliwych. Brzoskwinia, na pół rozłamana, rozchylała — jak kobieta — wonne, wilgotne, pocałunku żądne a chłodne usta... Na progu stanął lokaj. — Czy pani pozwoli już zebrać? Drgnęła i powstała. — Tak, tak. Proszę mi przysłać jeszcze przez pokojową flaszkę szampana do sypialni. Niezbyt mrozić. Przeszła do buduaru i wyjąwszy podróżną stalową kasetkę, otwarła ją tajemnym złotym kluczykiem, który wisiał wśród breloków u jej paska. Wyrzuciła na stół zwitek notatek i rachunków. Liczyła przez pewien czas sumy jakieś, kreśląc cyfry szybko ołówkiem na tabliczkach z kości słoniowej, a potem wyjęła plik telegramów, osobno złożonych. Przeglądała je raźno, wypisując z nich czasem daty i nazwy miejscowości. Były to przeważnie wezwania różnych miast ze wszystkich stron świata, aby raczyła je zaszczycić odwiedzinami i wystąpić raz lub dwa w jakimś największym teatrze. Depesze były krótkie, w tych samych prawie słowach spisane, a wymowne jeno cyfrą na końcu wymienioną i zawsze bardzo wysoką. Aza odrzucała niektóre z nich z wyrazem pogardliwym albo niechętnym, nad innymi namyślała się długo, nim zanotowała datę na tabliczkach. Spomiędzy telegramów wyleciała, zamieszana w nie przypadkowo, kartka papieru. Był na niej wypisany jeden tylko wyraz: kocham! — i imię. Śpiewaczka uśmiechnęła się. Czerwonym ołówkiem podkreśliła imię dwa razy i pomyślawszy chwilkę, dopisała datę sprzed paru tygodni, po czym sięgnęła do szkatułki, szukając w jej wnętrzu właściwego miejsca dla dokumentu. Wysypały się jej spod ręki listy i kartki, nieraz z notatników wydarte, na których z pośpiechem parę słów tylko skreślono. Na niektórych z nich były krótkie dopiski jej ręką zrobione: daty, cyfra, znak jakiś. Przeglądała je teraz, uśmiechając się albo marszcząc brwi, jak gdyby sobie chciała z trudem coś przypomnieć. Jedną kartkę zbliżyła ku światłu, niewyraźne nazwisko czytając. — Ach, to on — szepnęła. — Umarł. Rozdarła papier i rzuciła w kąt. W ręku trzymała teraz bilet z czerpanego papieru, zżółkły nieco i jakby częstym dotknięciem palców wygładzony. Zalatywała od niego woń jej sukni i ciała — snadź długo był niegdyś przy niej, nim się tu dostał do stalowej skrzyneczki między inne papiery. Usta jej zadrgały — wpatrzyła się uporczywie w kilka słów, ołówkiem na bilecie nakreślonych i już niemal zatartych... Dwa tylko wyrazy, przy których raka silniej ołówek nacisnęła, znać było dobrze: ...jesteś piękna — i na dole imię: Marek. Przez długi czas patrzyła Aza na te słowa, początkowo myśląc o tym, który je kreślił, i o dniu i chwili, kiedy nakreślone zostały, a potem — cofając się pamięcią wstecz coraz dalej — o życiu swoim całym od pierwszej młodości, od zagubionego gdzieś we wspomnieniach dzieciństwa. Przypomniały jej się dni prawie nędzy obok pijanego wciąż ojca i nieustannie płaczącej matki, praca w jakimś zakładzie koronkarskim — i pierwsze spojrzenia mężczyzn, oglądających się za nieletnią dziewczyną na ulicy. Wstrząsnęła się ze wstrętem i odrazą. Przed oczyma zamajaczył jej cyrk jakiś i taniec na wyciągniętej w powietrzu linie, i oklaski... Tak, oklaski w tej chwili, kiedy w bezczelnej pantominie miłosnej, trzymając się liny palcami jednej nogi, z drugą podniesioną w tył — gwałtownie przegięta — dawała całować biedne dziewczęce usta ohydnemu błaznowi, który stał za nią... Teatr trząsł się od oklasków, a jej mróz przerażenia ściskał serce, bo błazen za każdym razem, patrząc w nią zaczerwienionymi oczyma, szeptał głosem zdławionym: zepchnę cię, małpo, i skręcisz kark, jeśli się nie zgodzisz... Kolacje po wielkich restauracjach i spojrzenia znowu, i uśmiechy lubieżne dostojnych emerytów, uśmiechy, które umiała już na złoto zamieniać — dzieweczka kilkonastoletnia... Dobrodziej znienawidzony, ohydny dobrodziej, którego imienia już prawie zapomniała — nauka śpiewu i występ pierwszy — potem dalsze... kwiaty — sława — bogactwo. Ludzie, którymi się nauczyła pomiatać i wabić ich, zimna sama — i rzucać obojętnie, kiedy się sprzykrzą albo zrujnują. Spojrzała znowu na kartkę papieru, w ręku trzymaną. Przed tym jednym człowiekiem uciekała, bojąc się go. Pamięta — pisała do niego — jak niegdyś przed wiekami w dawnych śmiesznych czasach pisywano: »Gdybym nie miała tego całego życia za sobą, gdybym całując cię, mogła powiedzieć, że jesteś pierwszym, którego całuję...« Zerwała się nagle i wrzuciwszy bez ładu wszystkie papiery na powrót do szkatułki, zatrzasnęła ją nerwowym ruchem. Chodziła jakiś czas szybko po pokoju, błyskając oczyma spod opuszczonych brwi. Piękne drobne usta wykrzywiły jej się w uśmiechu, który miał być szyderczy, ale wznosił drżące kąty jej warg, jak gdyby się miała rozpłakać. Sięgnęła ręką po szklankę i czekającą od chwil paru butelkę szampana. Nalała po brzegi i wychyliła duszkiem perlisty płyn, z lekka tylko zamrożony i spływający jej białą pianą po palcach. Naraz zapragnęła powietrza. Skoczyła do windy, osobno dla jej użytku w ścianie umieszczonej, i kazała się jej wynieść na dach. Ogród tu był na płaskim dachu olbrzymiego budynku, pełen palm karłowatych, krzewów dziwnych, wyszukanych kaktusów i kwiatów o silnym, duszącym zapachu. Przeszła szybko po ścieżkach, trzcinowymi wyłożonych matami, i stanęła przy okalającej platformę balustradzie. Nocny, trzeźwy wiatr wiał od pustyni. Szeleściały w nim sucho palmy karłowate i drżały liście pergaminowe figowców. Stała, wciągając wiatr z rozkoszą rozdętymi nozdrzami. Pustynia była za nią ogromna, nieprzenikniona, dotąd pracowitej ręce ludzkiej bezmiarem swym urągająca — przed nią w dole olbrzymi zalew Nilowy, nad którym gdzieś od strony Arabii Szczęśliwej, od dalekiego Morza Czerwonego' Księżyc wschodził właśnie ognisty. Woda poczęła się lśnić i błyskać srebrzystymi smugami, aż daleko, daleko zaczerniały na niej jakieś punkty, jak gdyby głazy i pnie z powodzi sterczące, i odrzynały się coraz wyraźniej od tarczy Księżyca, pełniejszej z każdą chwilą... Zwaliska świątyni, niegdyś poświęconej Izydzie, na zatopionej od wieków wyspie. Wzrok dziewczyny błądzący zatrzymał się na tych ruinach i powoli uśmiech tryumfu rozchylił jej piękne wargi. Category:Stara Ziemia